False Hopes
by Phoenixx7
Summary: Sakura's been having problems at home, so school is her only safe haven.. Her brother has a small group of friend who know what their situation is, and try to get her to cheer up. The teach her how to play music and release some of those pent up emotions
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**False Hopes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or band names or songs that I may use in this story.. If I did, I'd most likely be famous, then I wouldn't be doing this on a friday night now would I? And Gaara would be sitting beside me feeding me grapes with a mini panda on his head.. and I'd have most of the Akatsuki wearing togas around my house... See? The world would be in chaos. An amazing form of chaos, but chaos just the same.

* * *

><p>She sat in her bay window, looking out at the world, but not really seeing. They were fighting, and she didn't think she's ever been so scared in her life. Because they were screaming and yelling about things she shouldn't know. Thing's that she didnt think anyone diserved to hear their parents fight about. It happened a year ago. Her father had cheated on her mother, but he was scared, didn't know what to do. So he lied, saying he was always working late. But now, her mother found out. And wanted space, she screamed for it, begged. Not knowing what to do, she had just sat up in her room alone, wondering what would happen to her. What would become of herself? Of her brother, of her mother and father. So she waited. She thought that would have to be one of the hardest things to do right now. Wait and see if her family would fall apart quickly, or if her parents would hire a shrink to bring up their problems, and have her family fall apart slowly, but not any less painfully. So she opened the window, having enough of listening to her parents tear apart their marriage. And jumped. Landing gracefully on the ground, she took off running.<p>

* * *

><p>'Kay so. I know it's not very good, and it's really short. But there will be a lot more chapters as soon as I finish writing them up. The sad thing is I'm busy studying for exams (which at the moment i'm procrastinating.) But it'll be done soon, I hope. Review and keep checking in for the story, which will have a new installment soon. Ciao~<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**False Hopes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. Masahashi Kishimoto does. If I owned Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I'd have Naruto dressed in a toga with fox ears and a tail feeding me cheesecake. Characters may be OOC. Oh.. I also don't own any songs or lyrics that may or may not be in this story.

Previous: _So she opened the window, having enough of listening to her parents tear apart their marriage. And jumped. Landing gracefully on the ground, she took off running._

**False Hopes  
>Chapter 1<strong>

She didn't know where she'd run to. Probably where her parents wouldn't look. If they found out she was gone, that is. So she ended up at her school field. I mean, who would look for their teenage daughter at a school on summer break? Fortunately for her, the school was always opened on school days. She went to open the school doors and walked through the doorway. She had one place in mind where she would visit. The music room.

This is where she spent most of her time. Listening to music, writing music, singing, and playing various instruments. She walked behind the the teachers desk and towards a cupboard, opening it up and carefully retracting her hand with an acoustic guitar held firmly. With the guitar in hand, she walked back into the middle of the room, placing it in a stand, walking back to get a pick. She stood with the guitar rested in your hands, having already put the strap over her shoulder. She looked up at the ceiling wondering what she should play.

Sakura's P.O.V

I plucked a few chords, finally deciding what I should play. This song didn't really have much of a quitar part. More violin, piano and drums. So I started off with a few chords, and starting singing, louder and louder, gaining confidence.

"_Wake up to sunny day, _

_Not a clowd up in the sky, _

_Then it starts to rain. _

_My defences hit the ground,_

_And they shatter all around, _

_So open and exposed. _

_I found strength in the struggle, _

_Face to face with my trouble."_

Even though I love to sing, and when I do, it's when i'm most happy, especially considering all that's going on with my family, I couldn't find it in me to smile. The song is so sad. But entails some of my hope for when this is all over.

"_When your broken,_

_In a million little peices, _

_And your tryin' but you cant hold on anymore,_

_Every tear falls down for a reason._

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself when your broken. _

_Little girl don't be so blue, _

_I know what your goin' through, _

_Don't let it beat you up,_

_Hittin walls and gettin scars,_

_Only makes you who you are,_

_...Only makes you who you are,"_

I closed my eyes, still singing really getting more into the lyrics of the song that reprisented me so much at the moment.

"_No matter how much your heart is aching, _

_There is beauty in the breaking,_

_yeaaaahhhh~_

_When your broken in a million little peices,_

_And your trying but you can't hold on anymore,_

_Every tear falls down for a reason,_

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself,_

_When your broken._

_Better days are gunna find you once again,_

_Every peice wll find it's place._

_When your broken in a million little peices,_

_And your tryinin but you can''t hold on anyomore,_

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself._

_When your broken~" _

As my voice faded off, i sighed slightly. The song just.. mjade me want to sing more right now. But nothing else fit the mood of what I want to sing. It was all thrown out of my mind when i felt a hand on my head, and soft clapping. (A/N: cliche' I know.. but still... :3 forgive me? I'll give you fuzzy peaches.) I didn't open my eyes, already figuring out who it was, once they applied a small kiss to the crown of my head. "What are you doing here?" I spoke quietly. "I was on my way home, when I watched my baby sister jump out of her window, and hit the ground running. So, of course I followed her to see what she was up to." Sasori, my older brother replied just as quietly as myself. "So may I ask how Deidara got here as well?" The guitar, missing from my hands, would have been smashed had I still held it. I opened my eyes, and smiled slightly, before hittting Deidara over the head. "don't glomp me again, ya idiot." I scolded teasingly. I was rewarded with a whine. "But Saku-chaaaan~ I missed youuu~ un." My brothers blonde best friend exclaimed while nuzzling his face into my hair.

You see, My brother isn't much older than me, trully, he's only about 8 minutes older than me. If you don't understand that, It means he's my older, twin, brother. So insted of it being like we had different groupes of friends, we normally hung out with the same people. The Akatsuki. That's what they like to call themselves. To outsiders, they seem like a fearsome group of misfits, but if they let you get to know them, they resemble giant, cuddly, loveable teddy bears. Don't get me wrong, I also have other friends, it's just I practically live with these guys in their huge house. Same with Sasori. But that entails an explanation for later on, Becuase right now, Deidara is still laying ontop of me. The weight that was Deidara (muscle by the way. Not fat. That thing doesnt have a fat bone on his body. All of them are lazy though..) was lifted off of me, kicked, really, to the side courtesy of Sasori's foot. A pale hand was offered to me. I took it, and was pulled up quickly. I looked down at the ground, seeing Deidara not there, but over in a corner, crying and being the emo-teddy bear that he so secretly is.

Disregarding Deidara, Sasori grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the music room and into the hallway. " So, want to tell me the reason you jumped out of your bedroom window, that's on the second floor?" Sasori asked, glaring slightly at me. "You should know the answer to that. They wont_ stop fighting._ I can't stand being there in my room, listening to them. It shouldn't BE like that. We are supposed to be a family... It wasn't supposed to get so messed up. Especially because of a stupid, _stupid_ mistake dad made." Sasori knew I was trying not to cry. I knew I shouldn't cry. We both knew I would anyhow. Tears started slipping from my eyes. Because of the un-fairness of it all. Because it wasn't our faults, but it was our lives being screwed up as well. I was pulled into a hug, two sets of strong arms surrounding me instead of one. They wouldn't talk. They both knew I hated crying. And hated pity. They both knew i deserved to just cry it out, but wouldn't let me cry alone.

I felt tired soon, tucking my neck into my brother, and best friend's shoulder, I dozed off, thankful for the peacful quiet that could never be found at my house.(Not a home. Never a home ever since our family started falling apart). I could vaguely feel myself being lifted up and the slight sway of my brother walking outside, and towards Deidara's car. I knew, even if it was just in the subconscious part of my mind, that I wouldn't be waking up in house full of the yells of my parents, but in a home full of my closest friends, Trying to keep me as safe as they could from the outside world I have to face constantly.

A/N Thanks everyone who subscribed to my story, reviewed, and favourited. I really appreciate it. I had planned on uploading it last night, since i was off school for wednesday, thursday and friday, because I didn't have any exams those days., but i got a new toy, one that I've been waiting for, for a really long time, and got kinda cought up in that. But, I promise I'll work on Chapter two, and try to get it posted really close to next friday, or saturday ( 'cuz I'm hoping to get out a weekly dose of this story, to my readers). Thanks again, and seeya next week~

She-Who-is-AWESOMESAUCE. Peace.


	3. Chapter 2

**False Hopes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The dude who originally came up with him does. Simple as that. So Yeah. Uhm.. If I owned Naruto and the others, I'd host a really cool party with the Bleach and Soul Eater characters (that is, if I owned them as well). So we KNOW that I don't own any of them. 'Nuff said. Characters my be OOC and I do not own any song or lyrics that may or may not be mentioned in this chapter or any others. I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG! OHMYKEVIN, I HATE BEING SO LAZY!

Previous: I knew, even if it was just in the subconscious part of my mind, that I wouldn't be waking up in a house full of the yells of my parents, but in a home full of my closest friends trying to keep me as safe as they could from the outside worlds I have to face constantly.

**False Hopes  
>Chapter 2<strong>

Sakura's POV

Groggily opening my eyes, I found I couldn't see anything. The room was too dark, but I knew where I was. I've been here many times before. My room in the Akatsuki base. When anything gets too hard for us, or we need to get away, this is where we go. Me and Sasori are here so much, that we both have our own rooms, as well with the others. Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Madara, Kisame, Itachi, and Pein, all live there. I reached over and turned on my bedside lamp, bringing a blinding light to my eyes. I turned quickly, stuffing my face into the pillow my head had been resting on a minute previous. Groaning, I opened my eyes slowly, one by one trying to get used to the light. I looked around, My eyes searching for any things out of place. Eyes sweeping over my acoustic guitars, electric guitar and Bass guitar, I had the urge to play again. I pushed the feeling away, rolling over and flinging the blankets off of me. My feet automatically searching for the pair of slippers that are stationed at my bedside. Stepping into them, I stood up, and walked towards the door, grabbing a sweater on my way, gripping the doorknob, I prepared myself to open the door, however, I was propelled backwards instead. I hit my head on the floor, and my eyes closed on impact. When I opened my eyes, it was to see a lollipop. An orange lollipop. "SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI MISSED YOUUUUUU~" the lollipop boy yelled at me. Ofcourse, the only person to come and jump on top of me, would be Tobi. The cute, annoying, immature, 18 year old, who wears a mask that makes him look like he has a lollipop for a face. "Tobi, you saw me... yesterday. And the day before that, and all week. Now, would you please get off of my stomach?" I ended the last part with a slight hiss. He may be short, but he sure is heavy. The next thing I knew, i was being lifted into the air, cradled in Tobi's arms. "Tobi is very sorry, Sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy! Please forgive Tobi!" he pleaded. "Of course I forgive you tobi-chan!" I was currently in a happy mood. Being with anyone from the Akatsuki, or some of my other friends, would always brighten my day and put a smile on my face. They made all the bad things in life fade to the deepest parts of my mind. They were like music, but better.

Before I knew it, I was down the stairs, and into the family room. There, I was witness to the sight of my family. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about their veiws on art. Hidan and kakuzu were trying to have a glaring contest, but Hidan tried to slip some money away from Kakuzu's money pile, and got slapped, causing him to go into a cursing tirade that was fit for the best of sailors. Itachi and Madara were having a staring contest, occasionaly throwing in a "Hn" everynow and then. Kisame was curled up in a corner, hugging the stuffed Nemo I got him for his birthday three years ago, whimpering slightly, and murmering about "fish being friends, not food", and how he refuses to eat Seafood. Konan was talking to Pein, her older, adopted brother, about which one was more bored. As my feet hit the floor softly, I refused to move. This is peace. This is Family. This is love. This is Mine. I won't let it go for the world. I smiled, bordering on grinning. Slowly one by one, everyone stopped their fights, or staring contests, or their breakdowns in corners, and turned to me. They smiled or smirked, or just kept a straight face, but I was used to it. Some of them act just so damn unemotional. I was now standing alone, infront of everyone, as Tobi had went to sit beside Kisame. "Why is everybody staring at me?" I asked, completly bewildered. "You don't smile enough, Kid! Lately it's been all 'gloom and doom' with ya. It's good to see those dimples again!" Kisame explained with a grin that stretched from cheek to cheek, his sharp teeth glinting off of the light comming down from the ceiling of the family room. His attitude a noticible difference from what I had seen apon walking through the arched door. I smiled even more, my dimples deepening and light pink spreading across the tops of my cheekbones. Surprisingly, with me doing this, Madara had jumped from his spot on one of the recliner's and lunged in my direction. Knowing what would be comming if I didn't remove myself, I would be caught in the unpleasant situation of being smushed in between of the hardwood floor, and the weight of a muscular man in his twenties. So, being left with that option, I quickly side-stepped to my right, closer to Pein and Konan, and watched with amusement clearly shown in my eyes as Madara faceplanted into the floor. A loud boom of laughter rang out of the mouths of my fellow friends, myself joining in only moments after. No one had straight faces anymore. If they weren't laughing with us, the corners of their mouths were turned upwards, and the skin around their eyes crinkling up, their mirth showing at the current predicament of Madara wailing and rooling around on the floor by my feet. While enjoying the humour at the expense of one of my dear friends, I quickly bounded over to the spot he had abandoned near Itachi, and settled in and got comfy in a blanket that had previously been draped over the armrest and curled into a ball, carefully observing the faces of my friends -family- I knew that the smile on my face would not fade when I was around them. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sound of them, their laughter, and their jokes all pointed towards Madara. I drifted off again, and realizing that I loved them more than anything in the world, including my music. A smile on my face I filed a memo near the from of my head reminding me to let them all know about this cunclusion that I just made.

I was jolted from a dream, a memory, of when my life was simple, and normal, surrounded by the smiling faces of my mother, father, Sasori, and my childlike face by a steaming cup of French Vanilla Coffee from Tim Hortans (don't ask me how I knew that, but I do! I SAID DON'T QUESTON MEH FOOLS -.0 ) My eyes widen at the steam that rose from the opening of the to-go cup, and I sat up quickly, and my arm moved out towards the cup as I attempted to grab it out of my smirking brother's grip. As Sasori moved backwards, I leaped from the chair and stalked towards him as if he were my prey (which he kind of is.. I mean.. he has my coffee, but he refuses to give it to me.) and I wad the ferocious predator. Still smirking, Sasori backed into the hallway and lifted the cup to his mouth, inhaling the aroma, and tilted the cup upwards, as he took a large sip of my beloved Timmy's coffee. I was upset. No, I was furious. No one, and I mean NO ONE drinks my coffee. It's against almost every rule in my book.

Short story; It took me about 10 minutes to catch up to Sasori, but when I did, I tripped over the rug, and brought him, and sadly, my coffee with me. So I almost cried at the excess use of energy to only have my coffee spilled all over the floor. But the good thing? Some of the coffee splashed from the cup, to the floor, to Sasori's head. SO, instead of crying, I laughed. A lot. I was already on the floor, so i just rolled around laughing like a pyromaniac who is witnessing a house on burning to the ground. Oh, how funny karma can be.


End file.
